Our Solution
by darkestharmony
Summary: AU. Mohinder finds a doctor who has the ability to stop Sylar once and for all. However, three things are wrong: Dr. Dorian's power is unactivated, the green elixir is lost in a fantasy world, and Sylar will stop at nothing to kill Dr. Dorian. Gen fic.


**Summary: **AU. Mohinder locates the only man who can stop Sylar - a man by the name of John Dorian. His special power is forever canceling the powers of another by touching them, but it's dormant. In order to activate it, Claire must help him find the magical green elixir that Matt drew. As soon as that happens, JD will finally be able to stop Sylar once and for all.

**Warning: **Spoilers up to the middle of the third season of Heroes; the ending of Wicked; eighth season of Scrubs. Sexual innuendo, death, violence, torture.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked, Scrubs, or Heroes, or any characters from the fandoms.

**A/N:** The information from Wicked is based on the play, not the book.

* * *

Our Solution

**Chapter One**

"So you're like a super hero?" Claire groaned. She knew she shouldn't have taken this guy with her. Why didn't she just call Peter to come and take him? Why did she have to be stuck with this annoying man?

"Yes," Claire told him, leaning back in her seat as she pressed on the accelerator. The man beside her was astonished, somehow not noticing the speed of the car. Claire stole a glance at him for the tenth time since she'd barged into his apartment and taken him. It wasn't like he complained - not that any man would. She put great effort into her looks.

He wasn't a handsome man, but he wasn't ugly, either. Somewhere in the middle - maybe a 6. He seemed childish and she smiled. She was reminded of Hiro Nakamura, the man they were going to see in a matter of minutes. The problem Claire had was when she came to get him at around two - unannounced - he was wide awake, eating a sandwich.

"What do you do for a living?" Claire asked, realizing that the file she had gotten didn't tell her much more than his name, address, and that he had a son.

"Oh, I'm a doctor," the man said, smiling. His black hair was messy and his facial hair gave him the look he so desperately wanted - dangerous, like a biker.

"John Dorian," Claire said, saying his name aloud for the first time since they'd met.

"JD," the man corrected her. "That's what all my friends call me. Besides Bambi, Shirley, Vanilla Bear -"

"What?" Claire asked, laughing a little as she turned her head slightly towards him. "Are you serious?" JD leaned back in his chair, trying hard to give her a seductive smile. He failed miserably.

"Oh yes," he said. "I'm not always serious, but I -"

"Stop," Claire said. "I'm not into guys like you." That shut JD up. They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive, much to Claire's joy. Hearing him talk was like listening to Lyle talk - after a while, she just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Where are we?" JD asked, looking out the window. It was raining hard that night, lightning illuminating the night sky. He shrieked when the car abruptly stopped and slid on the road a few feet. His hands gripped whatever he could find to steady himself. His eyes were closed as he counted from one to ten, his knuckles white.

"The Warehouse," Claire said, getting out of the car. JD followed her and ran towards the warehouse, slipping every few feet. The rain hit him hard, like small pebbles being thrown at him from the heavens.

"Peter!" Claire called, running towards her uncle.

"Claire," Peter said, hugging his niece. "Is this him?" He eyed JD as he slipped through the doorway, landing in the plank position. JD jumped up, steadying himself as he almost slipped again.

"Yeah," she said, "that's him." They exchanged a look. They'd both expected him to be a little... well, more coordinated.

"What's all this about?" JD asked, carefully walking towards Peter and Claire. The Warehouse was filled with desks with computer screens and a large whiteboard with pictures of a man and writing in red marker. In large letters above the pictures was the word 'Sylar'. JD recognized that as a watch brand he saw on a patient's wrist once, but did a watch have to do with him?

"You didn't tell him?" Peter asked Claire, surprised. Claire shook her head. He sighed. "You're here.... well, because you're special. Like us."

"What do you mean?" JD asked.

"What I mean is you have a special ability," Peter said. "You can do something nobody else can do, like this." Peter took a knife out of his pocket and slit his hand. JD cringed, then watched as it magically began to heal itself in a matter of seconds.

"Wow!" JD exclaimed. Then he turned to Claire, expecting something wondrous from her. "What can you do?"

"The same," Claire said, taking the knife and making a deep cut in her forearm, exposing the bone. She didn't even flinch, though JD did. Again, it healed in a matter of seconds.

"Then what can I do?" JD asked, looking between Peter and Claire. They exchanged a look, as if apprehensive to answer his question. Meanwhile, JD was thinking of all the wonderful possibilities.

Did he have the ability to fly, invisibility, move buildings, travel through time? Could he run faster than a speeding bullet, have impeccable aim with a gun, never break a bone? Oh, the endless possibilities.

He was about to have a fantasy about one, when Claire brought him back into the real world.

"You can take away somebody's power," Claire said.

"Then how come you have yours?" JD asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The problem is," she hesitated, "your power is dormant for whatever reason. Our only option to get it active is to get the green elixir that supposedly has the power to activate it."

"Where is it?" JD asked. Something told him that it'd be nearly impossible to get. Claire and Peter exchanged yet another look.

"We don't know," Peter said finally after a moment of silence between the three.

"Then why am I here?" JD asked.

"You're in danger," Claire told him. "You have to stay here until we can get the green elixir, then you have to do something for us."

"Then I can leave?" JD asked. Claire nodded. JD began to wander around the Warehouse, stopping in front of the whiteboard. Several names were crossed out, but he noticed one that was not. His.

"Where's Hiro?" Claire asked Peter.

"You just missed him," Peter said. "He's with Mohinder.. They're on their way to get the elixir."

"They know where it is?" she asked him. Peter reluctantly nodded.

"They have a location," Peter said.

"Great," Claire said, taking a breath of relief. Finally, they had a way to get rid of Sylar. She'd be the one who'd pull the trigger, ending his life.

"You don't have to kill him," Peter told her.

"No," she said, "I want to. He's killed too many people because of me." She hadn't forgotten Jackie, the old friend that Sylar killed, mistaking her for Claire because of a lie she told the town.

"Can you handle it?" Peter asked.

"I'd be doing a favor to society," Claire said, frowning at him. "Why do you care?"

"Claire," Peter said, his voice low, "I'm your uncle. I care about you and your well-being."

"Why isn't my name crossed out?" JD called from the whiteboard a few yards away from Peter and Claire. They walked towards him.

"Because you're our solution," Peter said.

"What happened to the others?" JD asked, looking at the man in the pictures. They were all of the same person at different locations, but he had the same intense look on his face. He frightened JD more than Dr. Cox did when he was angry.

"Sylar killed them before they could help," Claire said. JD gulped and Peter repressed a smile. Claire gave a smirk that JD didn't notice. He was too busy shaking, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry," Peter said, patting his back. "There's a fifty percent chance that won't happen to you."

"I feel a lot better now," JD said dryly, his face going pale.


End file.
